Ready
by Arima-Go-Ko-Kun
Summary: Ready is a short, one-part story about Waya and Isumi beginning a new relationship. It is through Waya’s POV.


I like writing stories in which characters find out the truth of how they feel about one another. _Ready_ and _Tea_ are two such stories.

**Summary:** _Ready_ is a short, one-part story about Waya and Isumi beginning a new relationship. It is through Waya's POV.

**Disclaimer**: Hikaru no Go is written by Yumi Hotta and the animated series was created by Studio Pierrot. Please do not construe the writing of this fanfiction as a claim to ownership in any way.

* * *

_Ready_

Waya Yoshitaka took one last look at the time on his phone. It was 1:30 and he was glad to finally be home. He wasn't exhausted (he was used to staying up late) but he was looking forward to lazing around in his underwear in his apartment. His longtime friend Isumi Shinichiro had been generous enough to buy him an air conditioner to congratulate him on reaching 3dan, and because of the heat wave affecting his neighborhood, he couldn't enjoy nights out as he was used to. Now, he was becoming accustomed to staying in and staying cool.

As he reached his apartment, his second since moving out of his mother's home, he adjusted his keys to unlock the door. To his surprise, the top lock wasn't locked. Frowning, as he was sure he'd locked it that morning on his way out, he cautiously opened the door and looked inside. Standing near his couch was a nicely dressed Isumi waiting for him to enter. Waya's mood lifted dramatically when he saw him and they both smiled at each other.

"Isumi-san!" Waya said, swinging his bag to the floor and closing the door all at once. He hurried over to Isumi and gave him a hug. "W—what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you back until next week."

"I know," Isumi said quietly. "But it just couldn't wait." Waya pulled back to look at him. He was wearing a blue, silk dress shirt, pressed dark gray slacks with a light white pin-stripe and shiny black shoes. He looked every inch the young, handsome professional he was. Waya was proud of him, but he was more curious about his presence now than he was ready to gush about his excitement over Isumi's success.

"What couldn't wait? Don't tell me you've got another book signing, Mr. Hundred-Thousandaire." Isumi let out a suppressed chuckle. It seemed as if he wanted to keep the mood serious, even though it hadn't started out serious. Waya folded his arms lightly and kept smiling, anyway.

"This," Isumi said, motioning towards him and his apartment.

"You wanted to see this place that bad?" Waya asked, surprised. Isumi looked around.

"Not just that," he said. He returned his eyes to Waya. "Not only that, Waya. I came to see you."

"Me?" Waya asked, taken aback. "Why?"

"Because I had to see you." Waya felt nervousness begin to spread across his limbs. He swiped a finger under his nose and dropped his gaze.

"But…you've always wanted to go to America…" he said. "You cut your trip short…just to see me? I mean…we talked on the phone, right? And Shindou has a webcam, so I could have left you a video message or something."

"No," Isumi said, shaking his head. "It's not the same." He stepped closer and put his hands on Waya's shoulders. Waya looked up at him quickly, surprised by his actions.

"Isumi-san?" he gasped.

"It isn't the same, Waya. I…I missed you. The last thing I wanted…was to go there alone. Why…why couldn't you have come with me?"

"But you knew I couldn't afford it."

"I offered to take you."

"Look, I can't ask you to do something like that," Waya said, feeling small compared to the older man. He squirmed and Isumi let him go as if afraid he'd done something wrong. Waya frowned.

"I would have gladly taken you with me," Isumi said. Waya shook his head.

"You've already done so much for me," he said. He shook his head again, paced across the room, and decided to change the subject. "It's…it's okay, now. We won't be mad at each other. W—why don't you tell me about the trip?"

"It was boring," Isumi sighed, "because you weren't there." Waya looked away.

"Isumi-san…" he sighed back.

"It was agony," Isumi said. "Nothing interested me. I was alone, I didn't have anyone to share it with. It didn't mean anything to me that way. I…I begged you to come with me."

"I had to work, Isumi. Not everyone can take time off whenever they feel like it."

"But I promised that I would take care of it."

"Oh, yeah? How could you do that?"

"We're both pros, Waya, and I know your schedule better than I know my own. I know what you were doing this week and next week. I could have made it work."

"It wouldn't have worked," Waya said. "I'll take a vacation when it's time and I can get paid when I'm doing whatever."

"I could have made that happen," he said. "This is what I meant by us talking it over."

"Well, maybe I wanted to work, then, Isumi," Waya said, folding his arms again, tightly this time. Isumi's eyebrows furrowed so much, they almost met across the bridge of his nose.

"Are you saying…you'd rather work than spend time abroad with me?" Waya didn't say anything. That wasn't what he was saying, but he was too upset that he'd made Isumi mad to try to redeem himself. He sunk against the nearest wall. Isumi shook his head "I won't believe that," he said. "I won't believe it, Waya. You and I had fun in China." He stared at Waya, searching for confirmation. "You…you didn't enjoy it?"

"You spent too much money," Waya said. "And your friends were always calling to hang out with you and you were ditching them for me. And all those people were hounding you and snapping pictures. And then there were the interviews. You were so tired by nighttime that we couldn't even go out."

"But we spent time sightseeing and I shared every meal with you. We took so many pictures… You bragged for days after we got home." Waya pulled a hand through his red hair. "I know you enjoyed yourself, Waya. Why couldn't we have that this time?"

"I didn't want to be in the way," Waya said. "And I didn't want to be spoiled the whole time. It…it doesn't feel good."

"What do you mean, be in the way? Waya—" Isumi thrust out his arms in frustration. "You just don't have a clue. After all of this time, you don't have a clue." Waya scratched his eyebrow.

"You raised your voice at me…" he murmured.

"I'm sorry," Isumi said. "But I'm upset right now."

"You mad at me?" Waya asked. Isumi nodded. "I don't know why we can't just drop it, Isumi-san. I'm sorry, but…it just wouldn't have been a good idea for me, okay? I don't want to fight, and I don't want us to be mad at each other." After a short moment of silence, Isumi walked over to the couch and sat down. Waya approached him slowly and sat on the opposite end. "Let's talk about something else."

"I can't right now."

"We always talk about everything, though."

"I can't stop thinking about it," Isumi said. He looked over to Waya. "I came all the way back home for you, and you want me to ignore that."

"I'm… I'm happy to see you…" Waya said. "I want your company, too."

"I don't know that you do, tonight."

"How can you say that? Of course I do. You're here with me now and I want to keep it that way."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course." Isumi stared at him for a long time. Then, without warning, he stood, grabbed Waya by the nearest wrist and pulled him up into his arms. Waya felt heat coursing through his body; his face felt feverish. Isumi dug his fingers through his hair at his nape and leaned forward. He was going to kiss him…? Waya stepped back and spun away from him.

"Isumi-_san_, wha—" Isumi's eyes were serious and unwavering. He stepped towards Waya. Startled, Waya spun on his heel to run into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut behind him and threw himself into the bathtub. He drew the curtain as far as he could and clasped his arms around his legs. He buried his face behind his knees and tried to stop shaking.

There was a faint knock on the door.

"Waya?" Waya looked up at the faucet and hardware of the tub. His face was so hot he hardly felt the searing tear stream down his cheek. He sniffed and looked at the door. His lips began to tremble. "Waya, please open the door." Waya switched the position of his arms and saw his hands quivering uncontrollably. He buried his face and started to sob. "Wa—" Isumi paused in both speaking and knocking. There was a long stretch of silence before Waya heard him shuffle away from the door. He reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone. He speed-dialed number three.

"What?" a groggy voice answered.

"Help me, Shindou…" Waya whispered.

"Waya?" Shindou Hikaru, Waya's best friend after Isumi, asked, sounding more alert. "What's wrong? Where are you?"

"I'm at home… I think I'm in trouble."

"Why? Is someone there? You want me to call the police?"

"No, no…" Waya said. He sniffed heavily. "It's just Isumi."

"Isumi? I thought he was overseas."

"He was, but he came back."

"Why?"

"To see me," Waya said, and the thought of it caused him to cry harder. He wasn't even sure why he was crying in the first place. The onset of extra tears irritated him to no end.

"What'd he do that for? I got webcam."

"I know, I told him, but…he said it wouldn't be the same. Like…I think he wants to be with me, Shindou."

"Well, _duh_," Shindou said. "I know you didn't call me 'cos you're scared or something?" Waya sniffed and rubbed his chin on his shoulder. "You punk. Don't tell me, you're in the tub?"

"So," Waya murmured.

"You've got to be kidding. How did you wind up in there this time? And why the hell are you crying?"

"I don't know. I'm just… I don't know, Shindou."

"What are you so afraid of?"

"I don't know… Isumi is so… He's just so…"

"Cute and hot and now he's probably about to leave because you're in the tub crying like a punk."

"Shindou, you're not helping."

"Well, I'm not going to baby you," Shindou said. "So either you get over it and go tell Isumi how you feel, or you deal with me. Huh?"

"What?" Waya asked. Shindou was talking, but not to Waya. His voice had grown distant from the phone. The exchange went on for about thirty seconds before Touya Akira spoke into the phone.

"Yes, Waya?"

"Touya?"

"I understand your problem, and Shindou is right. You've got to face your fears on this issue. Now, I've played you many times before and you have never been afraid to face me. This is less of a challenge because you know the outcome will be positive. You love him and he loves you; there is only one logical step after that. That is precisely how Shindou and I began our relationship."

"I know."

"Are you still in the tub?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to have to ask you to stand up. Can you do that?"

"But he's out there…" Waya said, knowing he wouldn't be able to open the door when that step came.

"That's all right," Touya said. "I'll stay on the line if you need me to."

"For real?" Waya asked, not sure why he wanted Touya's support in this.

"I wouldn't just hang up," Touya said. "Now stand up." Waya stood up slowly and looked at the door.

"I'm scared…" he said.

"What are you scared of?" Touya asked.

"Isumi-_san_…" Waya said. He sat down on the edge of the tub.

"There's no reason to be afraid of him. He wouldn't hurt you."

"I know… It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just that…" Waya wiped his tears away. "Isumi-_san_'s so important now… I mean… You should just see him now… the way he's dressed. The stuff he knows and all those people knowing him and…" Waya sighed, feeling defeated. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried that hard. "I can't live like that," Waya said. "I can't be with someone who has it all like Isumi. I can't do the travel and the food and the clothes. I just want to be me and just hang out and eat cheeseburgers in holey jeans, but…it's just…it's not like that anymore. It'll never be like that and it hurts. I can't live up to that with him, Touya… I just can't."

"Well, talking about this to me just isn't going to cut it, Waya. You have to tell him everything you just told me and then you have to have a logical conversation about where it'll lead you from there."

"He'll get mad."

"Not if you speak logically," Touya said. "Are you out of the tub?"

"No."

"Stand up, Waya-_kun_." Waya slowly moved his legs around to step out of the tub. He stood up and walked over to the door. He envisioned himself leaving and talking to Isumi. He didn't want to disappoint him or make him mad, but they had to talk. Waya wanted Isumi to stay, so there was no other way to get through the night comfortably.

"I'm okay," he said into the phone. "I can do this by myself."

"Are you certain?" Touya asked.

"Yeah," Waya said. "I'll do it. I'll be fine."

"All right. Shindou is sleeping, so if you call, he won't be up to answer. But you can talk to me if you need to."

"Okay."

"Good luck, Waya-kun."

"Thanks…" Waya hung up and swallowed hard before he opened the door. He walked into the living room, but he didn't see Isumi. He wiped his face with his hands and walked further into the room. The door to his bedroom opened and Isumi came out. He had his luggage with him. He stopped when he saw Waya, then he averted his eyes and started to walk around him.

"Isumi-_san_…wait. We should talk…"

"It's okay, Waya," Isumi said. "I understand how you feel, so I'll leave."

"But…we haven't even talked yet."

"You don't have to say anything," Isumi said, shuffling to the door. "I was out of line. I never should have approached you like that." He opened the door and started to leave. Waya hurried forward and grabbed at his shoulder.

"No!" he said. "Don't leave… Isumi…" Isumi turned from the door and looked at Waya.

"Do you really want me here right now?" he asked.

"I don't want to be alone, Isumi-san. I want you to stay with me. Will you do that for me? Will you stay?" Isumi lowered his gaze and then looked out into the hall.

"I can't, Waya," he said. "Right now…I'm in too much pain. I'm sorry."

"But…? But…?" Isumi pulled the luggage over the threshold. "Isumi, I'm sorry, too." Isumi nodded, but he didn't stop walking down the hall. Waya grabbed his keys and followed him. At the elevator, Isumi slipped one of the bags over his shoulder. Waya held onto the strap as he started to board. "Isumi…" he whispered. "I'm sorry, okay?" Isumi glanced at him over his shoulder. His eyes were red, unlike before. Waya's hold loosened.

"I'll call you in the morning, Waya," Isumi said. Waya's fingers slipped from the strap as Isumi got into the elevator. He watched, despondent as the doors closed. He balled his fists and returned to his apartment, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

About two weeks later, Waya approached his apartment in the same manner as the day he'd come home to find Isumi waiting for him. However, this time, the night was still young and he was in a rotten mood. He had been ever since that night; it seemed like nothing could improve his temper.

Since then, Waya hadn't seen or heard from Isumi. No one at the Institute, salons or restaurants had seen him. It was obvious that he was avoiding Waya and it made Waya angry. It was unfair that Isumi had left without talking things through with him. Waya hadn't had a decent night's sleep since then, thinking about how badly things had turned out that night. It was probably good that Isumi disappeared, because Waya had it in his mind to pop him one the next time he saw him.

Waya took out his keys, eyes drooping as he unlocked the door. He opened it slightly, then paused. The lights were on. They hadn't been on when he'd left. A sense of déjà vu passed through him and he opened the door quickly. On the couch was Isumi, but he looked most unlike his professional self.

Isumi was dressed in sweat pants and a white v-neck t-shirt. On his feet were worn down house shoes. His hair was combed swept down across his forehead the way he used to wear it back when they were _insei_. He was curled up against one arm of the couch with a pillow clamped between his limbs. When he saw Waya, he grinned.

"Welcome home," he said. Waya tried to speak, and that was when he realized that he had not taken a breath since he'd laid eyes on Isumi. Isumi looked so different. He looked young and handsome. Approachable. Reachable. It was all so familiar; Waya almost couldn't believe what he was experiencing. He slumped against the door and it closed loudly, causing Isumi to jump in surprise. "Waya?" he asked cautiously. "Waya…can you breathe?"

"Isumi-_san_…?" Waya gasped. He knew that he was angry. He knew that he wanted to retaliate against Isumi for how awful he'd caused him to feel over the past few weeks. However, Isumi was just so terribly handsome in that moment that Waya couldn't hold onto his odious emotions. He felt relieved that Isumi was all right; relieved to be near him again. He came away from the door and dropped his bag. "Isumi-_san_… What…on earth…?" Isumi smiled warmly at him.

"From what I understand…" he began, "…you've missed me. So I decided to come back and see you just as you've missed me." Waya walked slowly into the room, shaking his head slightly.

"Isumi-_san_…?" he murmured. Isumi got up from the couch quickly and walked into the kitchen.

"I brought snacks," he said. "We've got seaweed chips, chocolate and strawberry pocky, _ramune_…"

"You brought _ramune_?" Waya asked, the mention of his favorite drink pulling him from his speechless stupor. "I love _ramune_."

"I know," Isumi said. "You always asked me to bring it on movie nights."

"Isumi-_kun_?"

"It's Thursday night," Isumi said, holding up two bags of chips. "Godzilla night."

"_Rodan_?" Waya asked, fists balled in the air in anticipation, hardly able to contain himself. Isumi smiled again.

"Yeah. Your favorite," he said. Waya leaped up and pumped a fist into the air.

"All right!" he exclaimed. "I can't wait." He rushed into his bedroom to change. On his bed was an open suitcase. He paused in his tracks, eyes sweeping around the room. It wasn't just the suitcase. It was also the alarm clock, the throw on the side chair, the photos along the dresser and night stand. Waya swallowed hard. All of those things…were Isumi's things. He heard something at the door and turned around. Isumi was looking at him cautiously.

"Are you upset?" he asked. Waya smirked and shook his head.

"No, Isumi-san…" he said. "You can stay here. I want you, too." Isumi's lips titled upward in a foreshortened smile. Waya blushed and looked around the room again. Isumi came inside and closed the door behind him.

"I had heard that…you were…taken aback by me. You would say these things to me, and all this time, I hadn't listened to your words. I'm sorry, Waya."

"It's okay, Isumi-_san_," Waya said. "I'm just glad you came back." He turned to Isumi, who had somehow become very nervous. Waya nudged him with his elbow and Isumi's expression turned serious.

"Is it true that…you want to be with me?" Isumi asked quietly.

"Oh…you mean you didn't know about all the claims I made before?" Waya asked. "Telling everyone not to approach you because you were mine." Isumi shifted from serious to shocked.

"You did what?"

"Yeah, I did it," Waya said. "All those cute giggly Chinese girls? I had Touya teach me how to tell them to back off in Chinese. And those people in your fan club? Yeah, I told them, too."

"Waya!" Isumi scolded. Waya found himself smiling despite Isumi's being upset over his actions.

"I love you, Isumi-_san_," he said. "And I didn't want to lose you to them." Isumi's cheeks became enflamed and he looked as nervous as he would get during a title match. Waya stepped towards him and hugged him tightly. "Do you love me, too?" he asked.

"Y—yes," Isumi breathed, as if it was a relief to admit it. "Of course I do. Of course I love you, Waya." Waya grinned and held him tighter.

"Stay with me, then, okay?" he asked. "Don't leave me again, okay?"

"I won't," Isumi said. Waya rubbed his abdomen, his smile fading.

"I'm going to get changed. You get the movie set up, okay?"

"Right." Isumi slipped from Waya's arms, opened the door and walked out. Waya walked over to his dresser and opened his underwear drawer. Isumi had moved Waya's things to the right side to fit his clothing inside. Waya smirked to himself, and then looked to the door. It would be unusual getting used to sharing his space with someone again, but he'd had a lot of practice over the years what with the impromptu sleepovers and movie nights and everyone choosing his apartment to crash in after late night hi-jinks. This, however, was a permanent thing. He would go to sleep and wake up next to Isumi every night and every morning that he was in Japan. On the surface, it excited him, but deep down, he wasn't quite sure how he would adjust.

Waya grabbed some pajama pants. He slipped them on after stepping out of his jeans and shirt. He grabbed the t-shirt he'd worn to bed the previous night and put it on. He adjusted his bangs as they had become mussed and flattened into his eyes. In his socks he shuffled back out into the living room and plopped on the couch. The movie was still showing the government warnings. Isumi was at the counter gathering the snacks. Waya looked down at Isumi's house shoes. They were the same pair that had been Isumi's since Waya had gotten his first apartment. While Shindou and the others hadn't bothered to worry about shoes and socks and slippers when they came over, Isumi had insisted on having a pair just as Waya had a pair, assuming he would be over often.

Pouting, Waya thought back to the time when Isumi had told him that he was going to America. He hadn't given much warning, and had showed up to Waya's place with two tickets and a set of luggage for Waya to use. When Waya had noticed that the luggage was new and that the tickets were for a flight dated a few days later, he had become angry. He had his own luggage to use and he'd managed fine when they went to China. And why tell him on such short notice? How was he supposed to request time off only three days in advance?

Isumi hadn't quite understood why he was so upset, but it was enough that they had left on rocky terms. During Isumi's going away/book release party, they had made up, both they were both still bitter about the fact that Waya wasn't going. Waya had wanted to go, but he would do so when he was able to pay his own way and take care of himself while Isumi was busy promoting his book and appeasing his fans.

Thinking back on it, Waya began to wonder how long he would be able to keep this side of Isumi. Before long, he would become so swallowed up in fame that Waya would always be a third wheel to him and his success. Isumi settled close to him as the movie started. He set a pillow in Waya's lap and placed a bowl of sweets on top of it. He held a bowl of chips and he propped two bottles of ramune up against the crook of the back and arm of the couch. Waya settled back with his legs crossed and repositioned the pillow. Isumi closed the distance between them quickly, and they shared each other's warmth again. Waya was too distracted to pay close attention to the movie. Partway through, he reached for the remote and pressed pause.

"Isumi-_san_?"

"Yeah, Waya?"

"Well…I dunno. What are things going to be like for us a week from now?" Isumi didn't understand the question. He shook his head slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Like…once tonight is over and you go back to acting rich, or whatever." Isumi still looked confused.

"What I do outside the house to ensure a healthy future for myself isn't going to be the same as me being myself here with you, Waya."

"It's going to be like living a double life though…" Waya said.

"Well, I'm used to it. It's the same as when I go home and unwind. But instead of doing that in my own place, I'm going to do it here, in ours."

"Oh…" Waya settled back on the couch and started the movie again. After another fifteen minutes, Waya pressed pause again and looked over to Isumi. "Everybody expects famous guys to hook up with hot women," he said. Isumi chuckled heartily.

"Where did that come from?" he asked. "Why are you thinking about that, Waya?"

"Because, it worries me," Waya said. "What's going to happen when the media starts pressuring you?"

"Nothing's going to happen, it's already happened. You're my "hot woman," so…there's nothing left to happen." Waya pursed his lips in thought and started the movie again. Isumi sat their bowls aside and curled up behind Waya. He rubbed his nose behind his ear and kissed the tip of his jaw line. Waya experienced something akin to a hot flash and Isumi chuckled again. "You're bright red," he said.

"W-well…what could you expect?" Waya asked, resisting rubbing his shoulder against the spot where Isumi had tickled him. Nothing he could do was going to make that tingly feeling go away, however. Isumi tugged him closer.

"You're the best," he said. "I was really scared that you weren't feeling me the last time I was here."

"That's because you scared me half to death," Waya said. "I wasn't expecting that… I mean… Everyone tried to tell me that you liked me, but…I guess I just didn't believe it."

"Why do you think you didn't believe it?" Isumi inquired. Waya shrugged slightly.

"You were my best friend, or whatever so I mean, we just did close things together, but I didn't think that it meant that you liked me. I mean, I liked you, but I tried to hide it from you."

"It didn't stop you from letting everyone else know."

"Well, if you'd stop flirting with all those girls," Waya said, motioning outwards for emphasis. Isumi chuckled again. He was making it hard for Waya to get mad.

"I wasn't flirting with anyone, well— I flirted with you all the time, but you never responded to me." Waya was taken aback.

"When was this?"

"All the time, Waya."

"Where was I?" Isumi chuckled again.

"You were there. Obviously completely oblivious, though." Waya shook his head.

"Not what I remember," he mumbled. "I know you were talking and smiling in their faces."

"They're fans. They support me."

"Hmph." Isumi chuckled again and nuzzled against his neck. Waya's shoulder hunched.

"That tickles," he said. Isumi shook him.

"I know it does. I know everywhere that you're ticklish."

"How?"

"You told me."

"When?" Isumi chuckled.

"You're the best, Waya," he said again. "Promise me you'll never change."

"You can't promise _me_ that. Money does things to person. And why are we talking through the movie?"

"You aren't really even watching it. You haven't quoted one scene yet. That's not like you." Waya sighed and sank back.

"Well, we're a new couple," he said. "There are things we have to discuss."

"Like…?"

"Like what's going to happen when you're seen flirting with one of your adoring fans and the media reads into it too much."

"Waya, I don't flirt with them."

"You give them googily eyes." Isumi chuckled.

"You sound like Shindou," he said. "Don't be jealous without any cause. No one's going to mistake my love for you. _No one_."

"Come on, like you're going to tell people we're together."

"If they ask," Isumi said. "I'm not ashamed of the fact that I love you."

"Your dad will hate you."

"Yes, well, that's a risk I'm willing to take. By the way, your mom invited us for dinner tomorrow night."

"Why didn't she call me?"

"She did and I picked up. I like your mom. I think she likes me."

"She does."

"Does she know that you like me?"

"Yeah."

"And she's okay with it?"

"Yeah. Our moms are awesome. It's the dads we have to worry about." Waya reached over and grabbed Isumi's bottle of ramune. Isumi hated ramune, but drank it because Waya drank it. Usually, he would take a few sips and leave it sitting around. It would get flat and sugary, a taste which Waya didn't mind but that Isumi couldn't stomach. Waya drank some of it and burped. He sat it aside and snuggled back into Isumi. "Probably we should keep it a secret."

"Why?"

"Because…well, people talk, you know? And they cause trouble, so…it would probably be best if we didn't let the whole world know."

"What about when we go out on dates?"

"Let's double with Shindou and Toya, or something."

"I thought you hated Toya because he beats you all the time."

"So?" Waya asked, becoming bitter over that fact. "He's still with Shindou and Shindou's cool."

"Yeah."

"And besides, you beat me all the time and I love you." Isumi grinned and kissed him behind the ear again. Waya shivered.

"That was sweet," Isumi said. "Well, as far as GO professional speak goes." Waya rubbed his shoulder against his ear, and Isumi kissed it.

"Would you stop?" Waya asked. "Everything's all tingly now."

"Well, that's the point, is it not?" Waya pouted.

"Hmph." Isumi chuckled again.

"I love you to pieces," he said. "Now let's watch. Your favorite part is coming up. Are you going to act it out?"

"We'll see," Waya said. "It has been like months since I last seen this."

"You'll remember. Even I remember most of it." Waya smiled to himself. Isumi hated Godzilla movies. He did a lot of things for Waya's sake. It probably wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if Waya returned the favor.

"I'll go with you next time, Isumi-_san_. To America." Isumi stiffened. After a few moments, he leaned down to look into Waya's eyes.

"Really?" Waya nodded. Isumi smiled and kissed him on the side of the mouth. "Thank you. That makes me so happy." He squeezed him. "I can't wait."

"Me, either…" Isumi kissed him again and chuckled. "Me, either."

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review,

Arima


End file.
